


Talk To Me

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Series: Don't say a word, I understand. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama cooks?, M/M, Talking, panic attack aftermath, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hands gripping to his t-shirt tightly, hands he didn't realise were there until their grip loosened, flattened out against his chest. One directly over his heart.<br/>***<br/>Hinata had a panic attack the day before, and Kageyama is now trying to help him through that<br/>Sequel to <a href="http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/6187879//">Even if you just sleep beside me</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea from the lovely CMS521 commenting on my last KageHina fic that maybe I should do a morning after kinda thing? Where they talk about what happened and stuff, so if you haven't read that then basically it's where Hinata suffered quite a few panic attacks during the day and Kageyama just brought him back so he could relax and watch a movie, which he did, and he fell asleep nestled with Kageyama. It's called "Even if you just sleep beside me" but this can be read as stand-alone I guess??? Okay, please read and enjoy! (sorry this is a little short btw!!! I kinda had some trouble with it tbh)

Kageyama woke first, as expected in this situation. As he moved, he could tell that Hinata would be waking up shortly as it was anyway, but didn't make a move to actually wake him; instead making to get out of bed as quietly as easily as possible. Quite luckily, Hinata had turned around in the night so that he was no longer cuddled into Kageyama, instead being the little spoon. This made it easier, of course, for Kageyama to get out of bed as he only had to pull one leg from between Hinata's, and his right arm from under him too. 

He was silent as he walked from the room and downstairs, seeing both of his parents had already left. He sighed, he didn't expect anything more from them at this point. While he was used to it, and he didn't particularly mind so much, that didn't mean that it didn't cause some stirring in his chest every now and again. Similar to hurt and disappointment, but with something extra there. Something akin to spite, though not quite so intense. 

He tried to ignore it, in favour of making breakfast for both himself and Hinata; settling for pancakes with fruit, sugar, and syrup. It was fairly easy to, and Hinata started moving around in his room so he set everything out on the table while still keeping an eye on the pancakes he was cooking. Naturally he still had some batter left once he was done making their usual amount, so he put it in a tupperware container and placed it in the fridge. He could hear how Hinata's steps were sluggish and drained, so prepared himself to try and cheer Hinata up, or calm him down. That wouldn't be quite so easy a task as it usually might. 

Practice was cancelled, apparently. Kageyama had received a text saying as much from Suga, something about both captain and vice not going to be there so there was no point. There was a niggling feeling that that wasn't true, but ignored it in favour of placing a kiss atop Hinata's head as he walked to the dining table, sitting next to him and putting the plates of food down. Everything was silent, neither wanting to speak or even knowing what to say if they did, and background music or just putting the radio on didn't seem quite right at the moment. 

Once he was finished Hinata stood up, chair scraping on the hardwood floor, to take his plate and the empty dishes of fruit, the sugar, and syrup back to the kitchen. Nothing was said still, Kageyama didn't try to stop him. No words came out even as he tried to say, "Don't worry about it." Though, he decided, he would need to have a conversation at some point with Hinata. See if there was something he could do maybe. Or just for him to get the emotions out. As much as he is not one for emotions, becoming uncomfortable when other people begin to express them, he knows that will help Hinata. And that's all he wants to do. He finishes his own food a minute later, and joins Hinata at the sink to clean his own plate the same as Hinata has already done. 

The water draining from the sink was the only noise in the house aside from their breathing and stead footsteps as Kageyama pulled on Hinata's wrist to make him come into the living room to sit down on the couch. Hinata wasn't sat on him exactly, but he was close enough that he almost was, with his legs over Kageyama's own crossed ones. Slowly, Hinata leaned his head on his shoulder, cheek pressed against it, so Kageyama put his arm around him. At first, he only stroked Hinata's back in small strokes along the base of his spine, before he moved to move his hand from nape of his neck, stroking his fingers upwards into his hair, and then his hand made it's way back down. This was repeated until Hinata started crying. 

Then he was moved, courtesy of Kageyama, so that Hinata was straddling him, his face turned in towards Kageyama's neck and collarbone. It was easier, this way, for him to keep one hand stroking through his hair, while also rubbing up and down the length of his back. Honestly, Hinata was the only one Kageyama would ever consider doing this for. It was strange, the care and affection he found he  _could_ actually give, doing this for Hinata, for someone he loved with as much as he could. It pained him, of course it did, to see him this way. But he couldn't magically fix it and for it to be all better. It doesn't work like that. Both of them know this, but it doesn't stop him from  _wanting_ to take it away, at least. 

Though his crying was mostly silent, there were hitches in breath, shuddering, almost-silent, choked, sobs. Kageyama knew Hinata was trying to calm down now, but all he did was continue his actions, knowing that was all he could do. 

The hands gripping to his t-shirt tightly, hands he didn't realise were there until their grip loosened, flattened out against his chest. One directly over his heart. Affection so strong he could barely comprehend coursed through his veins because, intentionally or not, Hinata had found his heartbeat and was now calming at a quicker rate it seemed. That caused a rush of emotions for him, in that moment, all of which he would be likely to sort through and analyse later at some point. 

Tears still came out as Hinata lifted his head and looked at Kageyama with stained cheeks and swollen eyes, so he moved his hands from their current positions to wipe them away. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kageyama asked once he moved his hands from Hinata's face. His voice wasn't too loud, knowing Hinata wouldn't like that, but it wasn't a patronising whisper either. 

Hinata shrugged. "I guess," was his answer. 

"Anything in particular cause it?" Another shrug was his first answer. 

"When did it start?" Another shrug. 

Kageyama held back a sigh. 

"Was it all the tests we had to do?" Hinata nodded. "But you studied for them, right?" 

"Mostly." Hinata answered. 

"Which one did you like the least?" 

"The English one, but I panicked more at the Maths one." This was getting easier to get answers from Hinata the more he calmed and relaxed. 

"Do you know why?" It wasn't a patronising question, supposedly, but Kageyama genuinely wanted to know. 

"I studied for that maths test, I studied a lot and the best I could," Kageyama nodded, pushing for more of an answer. "But I still barely knew anything for the test! At all." Hinata's voice wasn't raised, so much as strained and panicked again, but with no other signs of a panic attack, Kageyama simply made note and tried to focus. 

"But you won't have done terribly, right? And if you studied hard, you know you did your best. That's all they can ask of you." Kageyama was trying to placate, but knew it wasn't going to work. 

"But what about the other tests? When I get bad grades in those they're going to stop me playing volleyball, and then what am I to do?" 

"I'm sure they won't keep you out of any major tournaments if we so desperately need you. And even then, my grades are worse than yours, so there's more chances that will happen to me, okay?" His main focus, with these words, were to calm Hinata in a way without explicitly stating to do so. 

"Okay." 

"Is there anything you want?" Hinata shook his head lightly. "Okay." 

"Thank you." 

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind, you should know that by now." 

"I know but just....thank you. I appreciate it a lot, and I hope you know that." Hinata smiled lightly, his first one of the day. Maybe the last two days, in fact. 

"I do, I know that." Kageyama leaned forward with calm intent, closing his eyes as his lips brushed with Hinata's, before kissing him chastely but still intimately. Trying to convey his emotions through the kiss. 

_I care about you._

_I want the best for you._

_I wish you wouldn't feel so weak, you don't deserve it._

_If I could take away the pain, I would._

_Please, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, it was a pleasure to write this, but please don't hesitate to comment/kudos if you want, I welcome it, if you have any other ideas then just talk to me [sweetassaliens](http://http://sweetassaliens.tumblr.com//) or comment on this fic, because I'm gonna put it into a series just so they're together and I would love if you gave me ideas for it, enjoy the rest of your fanfic reading and/or day!


End file.
